<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ножницы by Archie_Wynne, fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358176">Ножницы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne'>Archie_Wynne</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020'>fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Один из коротких моментов почти примирения в почти семье Нэштонов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ножницы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>имя отца Эдди выдумано автором, если оно на самом деле в каноне иное и встречалось где-то на необъятных просторах комиксов, автор сумел просрать это дело, в чем заранее кается.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Фото Клэр до сих пор стояло на полке в гостиной Нэштонов. Заметив его, Уильям нахмурился: совсем забыл о нем, давно надо было убрать. Отставил бутылку бренди на липкий, в пятнах, столик рядом с креслом, в котором любил сидеть перед телевизором, подошел к стене, взял в руки пыльную рамку. Уильям сам сделал это фото еще до свадьбы — на нем Клэр сидела на лужайке за городом, ветер растрепал ее светлые волосы; она была одета в легкое зеленое платье — ей всегда шел этот цвет, тонкая рука обнимала колени. Черты лица жены — как у Эда теперь: даже смягченные улыбкой и юностью, все равно нервные, тонкие, в серых с зеленой искоркой глазах затаенная печаль и немой укор.</p><p>Это ему, конечно, только показалось: не могло быть никакого укора. Тогда они были еще совсем молоды и счастливы, а теперь... Уильям провел рукой по щеке — неряшливая щетина поверх морщин. Не мешало бы привести себя в порядок.</p><p>В ванной Уильям наткнулся на Эдварда. Сын только что закончил чистить зубы, при его появлении спешно плеснул воды в лицо и, наскоро смыв пасту, повернулся всем корпусом. Весь тонкий и напряженный, сломать — раз плюнуть, подумалось Уильяму. Сквозь стекла очков смотрели настороженные глаза, один в один материнские — серые, зеленая искорка, немой укор.</p><p>Уильям втиснулся в ванную — она была мала для них обоих. Взялся за бритву, потом задумчиво посмотрел на мальчика.</p><p>— Эд, — сказал он как можно миролюбивее. — Пойдем-ка подстригу. Ты совсем оброс, — он взъерошил растрепанные рыжеватые волосы мальчика.</p><p>Эдвард глянул на него удивленно: в чем подвох? Это же надо так запугать собственного мальца, горько подумал Уильям, чтобы тот постоянно ждал... чего? Ругани? Очередного удара? В прошлый раз Уильям явно переборщил. Синяки, выглядывающие из-под закатанного рукава рубашки близ локтя сына, — следы от пальцев, больно сдавил, чуть руку не вывихнул в запале — тому подтверждение.</p><p>— Ты не слишком пьян для того, чтобы парикмахерскую устраивать? — спросил Эдвард, выскальзывая из ванной и отходя на безопасное расстояние.</p><p>Уильяму было нечего на это ответить. Мальчишка какое-то время испытующе смотрел на него, потом вернулся в ванную, достал из шкафчика расческу и ножницы.</p><p>— Ладно, — пожал он плечами, передавая ножницы отцу — безопасно, острием к себе.</p><p>Старое скрипучее кресло Уильяма, пропахшее виски и бензином — запахи тела автомеханика. Сел в него сам отец — он был высоким и крупным мужчиной, это Эд все никак не рос — маленький и худой, как щепка, слишком тщедушный и низкий для своих двенадцати, разве что голова большая, еще крупнее из-за растрепанных волос. Уильям щелкнул ножницами в первый раз — плечи мальчишки пугливо дернулись, но дальше он стоял совершенно спокойно, тоненький, зажатый между отцовскими коленями, повернувшись к нему узкой спиной с острыми, резко проступающими лопатками.</p><p>— Отгадай загадку, — проговорил Эдвард.</p><p>Теперь настала очередь Уильяма вздрогнуть. Он ненавидел сына за эту блажь. Дурацкие непонятные загадки, и то, как мальчишка произносил их — каким-то недетским чужим голосом, словно превращался в такие моменты в кого-то другого, в того, кто издевался над Уильямом, дурачил его — и имел право на это.</p><p>— Отгадай загадку. Две шпаги стальные, совсем не дружны мы: сходясь, мы опасны — все режем на части. Что мы такое?</p><p>— Ножницы, — расслабившись, ответил Уильям и срезал очередную прядь. — А я-то думал, ты снова что-нибудь запредельное выдашь, старик.</p><p>Он заглянул сыну через плечо: тот взял фотографию со стола — Уильям оставил портрет жены там — и теперь рассматривал ее.</p><p>— Может, и не ножницы, — все тем же странным голосом задумчиво отозвался Эдвард, проведя пальцем по тусклому стеклу.</p><p>— Скучаешь? — хрипло спросил Уильям. — Нас двоих оказалось для нее слишком много, верно?</p><p>Сегодня он не хотел перекладывать вину за то, что Клэр ушла, на сына, как частенько делал, перепив. Не врать сегодня себе. Попытаться не быть скотиной. Не пить сегодня больше. Не трогать Эда. Даже на словах постараться не трогать.</p><p>Разве что смахнуть с его плеч срезанные волоски, прежде чем развернуть к себе лицом.</p><p>— Теперь челку. Снимай давай свои окуляры, вот так.</p><p>Уильям подровнял волосы спереди — вышло не очень хорошо, ну да ладно, убрал челку набок пятерней, на мгновение замер, вспомнив: летний день, легкий звенящий смех, ветер бросил волосы в лицо Клэр, и он подбегал поправить их и поцеловать ее, прежде чем сделать фото, она еще ворчала беззлобно: ну тебя, помаду смажешь, отмахивалась узкой ладошкой.</p><p>Черт. Да что с ним такое.</p><p>Без очков подслеповатый взгляд сына опустошенный и какой-то прозрачный — или прозрачный для него сам Уильям, и Эд — Эдди, так звала сына Клэр — научился смотреть сквозь отца, а не на него. Так меньше поводов презирать.</p><p>Уильям нервно сглотнул и вытер с лица резко проступивший пот.</p><p>— Есть еще загадка, пап. Хочешь услышать?</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Уильям. — Хочу, Эдди.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>